2002
by oracle'swish
Summary: A look into Natsume and Mikan's relationship, through the years, from teasing to kissing. AU, one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

 **2002**

It was her very first day in school. Her father who was a teacher would always say that school is fun and that she will meet new friends there. So when her parents told her that she will start going to school, she was ecstatic to the point that her mother read her ten bedtime stories the night before first day, just to get her to sleep.

But what her father did not tell her was that school was tiring. The teacher would not let her sleep when she wanted to. So she just concentrated on her paper drawing some stick figures which resembles her family.

The table she was on had four students. She was tablemates, as she declared earlier, with a raven haired girl with amethyst eyes, a blond boy who has blue eyes, and another raven haired guy who has red eyes. She was sure it was her first time to see someone having red eyes other than those who suffer from sore eyes.

Out of the three, she made friends with the two except for red eyes. She doesn't know his name so she settled with calling him red eyes. She giggled thinking how creative she was with his nickname.

"What is your name?" she asked the brooding raven-haired boy seated beside her.

The boy just looked at her and said nothing. He wasn't enjoying school but she thought he was just being shy.

"Did you hear me?" the brunette asked again oblivious that her seatmate was getting annoyed.

"Shut it, little girl," he growled. She was shocked to know someone so mean so she glared at him but ended up looking weird.

"Well you're little too, we're just of the same height," she answered back haughtily.

What happened next was something she never expected. The little boy then suddenly grabbed his black crayon and colored the sun she drew black. She never experienced something as mean as this before.

"You meanie," she shouted which caught the teacher's attention.

"What happened?" the teacher asked running to the bickering six year olds.

"This boy colored my sun black," she cried with her fat tears showing the teacher her drawing, trying to get the teacher side with her.

"I was just drawing, teacher but she was being noisy. I'm sorry if I colored it black but my hand just slipped and I was holding my black crayon," he also started crying, pulling his most innocent face.

"It was not an accident," she then looked at the other children in her table and continued," ask Hotaru and Ruka,"

She then saw Natsume kick Ruka under the table which made Ruka say that he did not see anything and Hotaru just shrugged not bothering to look up concentrating on her drawing.

"Mikan, you shouldn't have disturbed Natsume like that and besides it was just an accident. Now what will you say to Natsume since he already said sorry?" the teacher said to the now surprised Mikan. She couldn't believe that the teacher was siding with the meanie who is now smirking at her.

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you," Mikan huffed glaring at the smirking boy but the teacher accepted it and went back to her table.

She continued her drawing but kept on glancing to the boy beside her. She was angry that the teacher did not do anything to him. She wished the teacher could have scolded him especially now that he wasn't even finishing his drawing.

She hoped that the next day the boy would choose another table. She hates him. She was busy glaring at her paper that she did not notice Natsume smirking at her. If she only knew that, that was the start of their endless teasing and bickering, she would have not disturbed him in the first place.

* * *

 **2008**

It was a Saturday and that means no classes. It has become a habit of his to go to the park and sit on the trunk of the Sakura tree in the corner of the park reading manga, not many people go to that area and that was why he chose it.

His reading was disturbed when he heard footsteps. Glancing up, he saw Mikan running carrying something that he can't quite see as it was wrapped in white cloth. Whatever it was, it must be something stupid that she picked up, he mused to himself.

"Natsume, look," she said while shoving the thing in front of him.

He stood up glaring at her since she just disturbed him. He was about to take a peek when something licked his hand under the white covers. He saw a black puppy under the covers, with his tongue out.

He was not expecting an animal underneath the covers but realized he shouldn't really look past anything when it comes to the girl in front of her, "What is this?"

"For a smart guy, you should know what this is. Duh, it's a puppy," she rolled her eyes at Natsume thinking that that was the stupidest thing she heard from him.

"I know it's a puppy, you idiot. Where did you find this?" he asked scowling. He didn't like how Mikan insinuated that he was being stupid especially since between the two of them he was the smarter one— a lot smarter.

"I saw it in front of our house, all wet from the rain last night. I can't just leave him so now I'm adopting him,"

"You can't even take care of yourself, you're too clumsy. Before you know it, this dog might already be dead because of your idiocy," he scoffed.

"Don't call me an idiot, besides if you heard me, I can't leave him. He now thinks I'm his mommy, right, Pepper?" she said while cuddling with her puppy.

"And how did you know it's a he?" he asked knowing Mikan might have just declared it to be a he without even checking.

"Even if you think I'm stupid, I know how to determine if this puppy is a he or a she. I know how to use Google, you jerk," she shot back

Natsume not believing Mikan checked the puppy which turned out, it was really a he. He was surprised that she wasn't being stupid but he would never admit that he was wrong so he changed the subject.

"But you named him Pepper? What kind of name is that?"

"His fur is as black as pepper, so that's why,"

"Typical of you. So what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to Ruka's house and ask him about my dog since he loves animals and co-parent with me but I saw you here so I came to let you meet him,"

"Are you serious? Pepper's just going to die in Ruka's house," he would never admit it until a few years after but he did not like that Mikan considered Ruka first before him.

"No he won't. Ruka loves animals," She reasoned out.

"Ruka won't but his pet snake might," it was true that Ruka has a pet snake but it was in a cage.

"Ugh but who would be pepper's dad?" she asked oblivious of the hints he was giving.

"You're looking at him," he arrogantly said.

"You're not exactly a father figure," she remarked.

"Oh please I could be the best father, if I want to," now his ego was hurt. He wasn't exactly the nicest person but he doesn't like it when people tell him he's not good at something. He had this irrational need of letting people know he's the best. He was prideful and he knows that.

"Yeah, well carry him," She suddenly handed him the dog and as gently as possible he carried it like a baby, trying to prove he was good with animals.

"He likes you," Mikan pointed out as the dog was licking Natsume's face.

"Everyone likes me," He answered back trying to rile her up again.

"Except me,"

"Yes, because you don't like me but in fact love me, especially since now you're pepper's mom and I'm his dad, we're technically married" he teased her. He just loves seeing her face getting red and annoyed.

"Eww, I'll never marry you," She scoffed in disgust.

In a flash of a moment, he saw himself marrying her. He shook his head in disgust; he would rather end up single for the rest of his life than marry her. If he only knew that he would swallow all that he just thought about marrying her in the coming years. Their bickering continued while at the same time taking care of the dog they just adopted.

* * *

 **2014**

Alice academy was filled with white toga clad students. It was graduation day and the ceremony had just finished.

When she just started high school, she couldn't wait to graduate. But now that she already graduated, she wished nothing more but to stop the time. Now that the ceremony had finished, it finally dawned to her that she will not see her friends for a long time.

But before she could even start to cry, she was whisked by her friends to have their picture taken. As they were taking their places, she realized there was one missing person from their group.

"Natsume come here," Mikan shouted from the throngs of crowd. She was waving her hand in an effort to make him see her. She saw him walk towards her and her friends. They were getting ready to get their picture taken and it looks like he was the last one to arrive.

When he was near, she immediately grabbed him and they settled themselves at the right side of the group.

"Say cheese," Mikan's mom said as the group huddled together.

Everyone shouted cheese except for Koko and Mochu who said Fuck Yeah and Natsume not saying anything. He just slung his arm around Mikan's shoulders as Mikan tried to hug Hotaru who was standing beside her.

"I might be catty sometimes," Sumire said but everyone looked at her incredulously so she continued, "fine, I might be catty all the times but I love you guys and I would miss you," the last part was barely heard since she was already bawling.

Mikan was getting really emotional. She hugged her "frenemy", Sumire, and cried with her.

Then almost everyone started to cry, even Hotaru Imai was seen to have wiped a tear before she returned to her usual stoic face.

"I'll miss you guys so much," Mikan cried wiping her tears with the handkerchief that Natsume offered to her.

"Hotaru you will call me right?" Mikan asked softly as tears continued to fall. Mikan was really sad that a lot of her friends are going to far places for college. It was expected but it does not mean it hurt any less.

"I will dummy," Hotaru said with a little smile on her face. It was rare to see Hotaru smile, let alone let Mikan hug her.

After a couple hugs and I miss you's thrown to her friends she saw Natsume just standing in the corner. He wasn't really the type to tell his feelings but she knows he's a bit sad with him not being able to see anyone in a long time.

When their eyes met, she gave him a smile as he walked towards and grabbed her hand. She had an inkling where he was taking her but she just kept quiet.

They reached the Sakura tree in the campus that meant so much to them. She heard him sigh as he looked down covering his eyes with his bangs. She couldn't help but cry again. She will definitely miss him. She hugged him closely and felt his arms wrap around her. He started to brush her hair with his fingers; he knows how to calm her down.

Pulling away to see his face, she whispered, "you'll keep in touch right?"

"Of course, I will. I'm your boyfriend," he said as if stating the most obvious fact.

Funny how things turned out. They teased and bickered ever since he colored her sun black but along the way, they realized that they have something special. It took them a long time to come in terms with their feelings, being stubborn and all, but it worth it.

It was just two years ago when he asked her to be his girlfriend in the most unconventional way but reflects who they are as a couple, when they were arguing over who should buy pepper's food. She smiled at the memory.

"What will happen to us?" she whispered but he could hear it clearly. "I mean statistics say that only 2% of high school sweethearts survive,"

The numbers were really not on their side. She loves him and she knows he loves her too but when your 6,000 miles apart, she couldn't really tell if love is enough for them.

"Who's to say we are not a part of the 2%?" He kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes, "we'll make it work okay,"

He cupped her cheeks and leaned closer but before they would kiss, he said, "I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

Their lips crashed and they gave their all in that kiss. It was gentle yet passionate. The kiss now should make up for the months they're not going to see each other. And there in that moment, they realized that whatever happens, they will always come back to each other. They are soulmates.

* * *

 **2020**

Natsume was coming home.

Six years in America was exhausting. It was different from Japan and he knew no one so all the time he was alone. The only time he got to visit Japan was when his mother got sick but all is well right now.

He was excited and nervous at the same time. He was excited to see his family and friends again but nervous to see her again.

Mikan.

He missed her.

A lot.

But the thing is they were no longer together. It was expected after a year of long distance relationship, but it really did hurt. It wasn't because they no longer loved each other nor because one of them cheated, it just was a mutual decision and it felt like the right thing to do at that moment.

They realized that in order to truly grow, they needed some time apart.

He sighed once again. His college friends prodded him to date other people so he did but none of them was her. Besides, his time was focused in his studies since MIT proved to be quite the hustle. He looked around trying to find his family in the airport. They did say they were going to fetch him.

He suddenly heard his name being called. He looked around to see who was calling him and saw his sister waving at him.

He ran to where his family was standing and hugged them all. He missed them so much. Not a lot has changed with his family except for a few white hairs in his parent's hair and also, how Aoi has become taller but other than that they were still the loving family that he always had.

They went home where food was already prepared. They talked and talked, asking him how America was. It was great being home again but he needed to do something. So after everything settled down, he went out. He cannot wait to see her again.

He was standing in front of her parent's house, very nervous. He didn't even know if surprising her was a good idea.

 _What if she is already with someone_? The thought made him realize that a lot of things have changed between them and that maybe Mikan moving on was one of them. He felt stupid and was about to leave when the door opened.

For a minute no one said a word, she was shocked as seen on her face while he was debating with himself on what to say.

"Surprise?" he said not really knowing what to say.

"You're here," she said while staring at him. Realizing what she just said, she immediately punched Natsume on his shoulder lightly, "You're here and you didn't tell me,"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Natsume pointed out.

"So when did you arrive?" She asked and she was starting to get conscious so she started to play with her hair.

"Just this morning,"

He saw her eyes shift to the basket he was holding so brought it closer to her. She opened the white cloth covering the basket and was surprised to see a puppy inside of it.

She started tearing up as she carried the puppy to her and started cuddling with it.

"Pepper was really dear to us and I wanted to come here when I heard he died but it was exams week—"he started to explain but was cut off.

"—I understand," she said softly.

Pepper the dog that they adopted died a year ago. He wanted to fly back to Japan but he can't. He knew Mikan would be devastated. Pepper had always been their baby and even when they had broken up, he would always ask Aoi to buy dog food for Pepper and give it to Mikan.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure," She answered with a huge smile on her face, "mom, dad, I'm going out for a walk," she shouted before closing the door behind her.

There was this awkward silence between them. He did not know what to say. It felt good that she was with him but this was different. Because years did pass and they changed. They're like tip toeing afraid that they won't like the changes.

Natsume took a deep breath and took it upon himself to start the conversation. After all, it was his idea to go out, "So how are you?"

"I'm fine,"

"So I heard you work in a preschool," He paused for a moment and transferred the puppy into his arms. He knew just by the light quivering of her arms that she was getting tired of carrying. "You were always good with kids,"

"Yes, I am actually teaching in the preschool where we met," Natsume saw how her eyes twinkled when she said those words.

"You can't get enough of me so you worked there huh?" he teased.

"You wish and besides I'm teaching there to rectify the mistake of our teacher who sided with you," she chided.

Both of them laughed at the memory. It was the very first day that they've met and the first day they started their bickering relationship. He was glad that the awkwardness between them was beginning to dissipate.

"No one can resist my charms,"

"So you've got girls in America who was not able to resist your charms?," she said while raising her eyebrow, challenging him.

"If I say yes, would you be jealous?" they stopped walking and he stared at her intently.

"Not one bit," she said with much resolve.

"Really?"

"Yes and that is because—," she paused while brushing away some of his bangs away from his face, "Actually when we broke up, I think what stopped me from being a mess, was that deep inside I knew we will find each other. You are my home and that we will always come back to each other," she finished with her glistening as tears are about to fall.

He wiped away the tears and cupped her cheeks using his free hand. "I'm staying here for good with you," he closed the distance between their faces and said, "I love you,".

He kissed her forehead which he always liked doing.

He kissed her eyes as she closed them— her chocolate brown eyes that he couldn't help but drown in it.

He kissed her cheeks— her cheeks that blushes every time he teases her.

He kissed her pointed little nose that he loves to pinch every now and then.

And finally, he kissed her lips. All the love that he had for her for years were put into that kiss. It was sweet just like their first kiss but also passionate like their last kiss. It was full of love and longingness.

They pulled away to catch their breath and they noticed that the dog in between them was looking at them.

"I think she's happy that we're back together," Mikan said with a huge smile on her face.

"so what would you name her?" Natsume asked.

"Paprika,"

"Because its fur looks just like the color of Paprika? Typical of you," he teased.

"Well you asked me," she shot back.

He chuckled slightly. It was just like the old times—them bickering and teasing and then kisses here and there. It was good to be home.

And home was wherever she is.

She is home.

* * *

So I've got the inspiration by listening to Anne-Marie's song 2002, hence, the title.

I wrote this one because the story had been bugging me for days.

Anyways I hope you like this one-shot.


End file.
